


Three Mouths

by dfbytc



Series: Orama [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Taekwoon sends Hakyeon his teaser video.Hakyeon has a dream that night.





	Three Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> He followed the river and got to the sea

A black cat walks across the carpet floor, bumps into Hakyeon's leg. The purring is barely audible, and then the cat walks away, into the dark corner of the room, under the sofa.  
  
  
The room is strange. There is a Persian carpet, long curtains, the windows are open. A light breeze keeps the curtains moving, and there is something in the air, something, something…

 

something…

 

Where is he?

 

He looks down on himself. He wears a white dress-shirt, it’s too big, and his pants are weird… too light, too tight… not quite right. He runs his hands down his belly.

 

He is not wearing pants.

 

Under his shirt he feels lace.

 

A thin layer of black, delicate work is wrapping around his stomach.

He is wearing suspenders. Stockings. He realises he can feel the carpet floor through the thin material.

Why is he wearing this…? He doesn’t remember putting this on.

It feels… odd. He is not opposed to the feminine, but these garments feel so foreign.

Like a doll, dressed up. A plaything.

He steps forward, the material rubs against his skin, like a touch.  
  
The shirt smells like soap, and there is a faint smell of something… someone.

  
Taekwoon.

 

When Hakyeon turns around, the cat it gone, and a figure is sitting on the sofa. White hair comped and styled, piercing eyes. He is laying back, black pants and shirt, knees wide apart.

  
Hakyeon’s eyes wander from his face down his chest, his crotch.

 

White hair looks ridiculously good on him.

 

Oh, to drag his fingers over his scalp, watch Taekwoon’s reaction…

 

Hakyeon wants to cover himself, the inappropriate thought setting him on edge. He pulls on his shirt to cover more of his legs, but it doesn’t do much for him.  
  
Taekwoon smiles, and he is eradiating something, something...

  
He tilts his head, hand on his crotch, fingers on his zipper.  
  
Hakyeon feels uncomfortable under his gaze, in these clothes that he must look ridiculous in.

 

“Come, come to me…” Taekwoon says, pulls himself out.

 

Hakyeon fights to breathe.

 

Taekwoon’s long fingers wrap around his erect length, move up and down. The colour of his tip is the same as his lips, and his eyes beg for Hakyeon to come.  
  
Suddenly, the same lips are on his neck, kissing him. A tongue is dragged up his neck, up to his ear, while one hand is turning his face the other way, giving way to more skin.

Hakyeon is already dizzy, but realizes that it’s Taekwoon, again, standing behind him, opening his button up shirt, pulling on the fabric.

 

Hakyeon is on a trip, he sees Taekwoons twice, and he can’t resist either.

He is stripped without resistance, with jittery knees and uneven breathing. Kiss after kiss, his skin is getting more heated, his mind clouded.  
  
Two strong hands are on his hips, pull on the fabric of his undergarment. Taekwoon rips the cloth apart, and Hakyeon’s heat bounces free.  
  
He wants to hide, he is standing in the middle of this odd room between Taekwoon and Taekwoon in nothing but stockings and garters, and the little something in the air tickles his skin and boils his blood. Taekwoon’s hands are on his hips again. He pulls Hakyeon against himself, and Hakyeon has to supress an embarrassing noise. The other Taekwoon stands now, working on himself with his hand.

“I want you.”  
  
“I want you.” It echoes from behind him, and Hakyeon’s pulse is alarmingly high. The kisses continue on his neck and Taekwoon runs his hands over Hakyeon's back, up to his shoulders, his chest.

  
“I will take you.” Hakyeon hears the same voice say twice, and he wants to shatter into pieces. Taekwoon in front of him lifts his hand to cup Hakyeon’s face. Hakyeon’s mouth is flooded with the taste of Taekwoon’s tongue, and he could just come from that. It’s warm and sweet, breaking down Hakyeon’s sanity.  
  
The man behind him frees his erection from his clothes and rubs it against Hakyeon’s ass, pulling him close, and Hakyeon shudders as a wave of excitement runs through his body. Taekwoon is still feeding off of him, teasing him as his hand runs up and down his own length but only touching Hakyeon occasionally with the tip of his cock, smearing him with precome.

 

Taekwoon doesn’t break the kiss as Taekwoon behind him lets go of his hips. Taekwoon in the front grabs him effortless, startling Hakyeon as he bends his week knees and pulls him on top of him, wraps his legs around his hips, and Hakyeon wraps his arms around his neck for support. The lace cuts into his skin, and the stockings stretch and tear as Taekwoon’s fingers run over Hakyeon’s skin.

“I will fuck you.” Both say as the man in the front is spreading Hakyeon. The men align at Hakyeon’s entrance, and Hakyeon starts to cry out of disbelief.  
  
“Oh god, o-oh god-“  
  
Both push into him and it feels just surreal. It's unreasonably slick, the noises too filthy and addicting, it's beyond Hakyeon's imagination. His mouth searches for Taekwoon’s as if it would help him with the air he lacks in his lungs. Pink lips, the same shade that is buried twice in him. He doesn’t know how they do it, how this is even humanly possible. He is stretched and filled and the thought alone is driving him nuts.  
  
They move carefully as Hakyeon cries out, but there is no pain. They are gentle with him, and he feels so full, close to breaking, and oh, how he wants to break.  
  
His mouth runs on his own.  
  
“Taekwoontaekwoontaekwoon-“  
  
The man behind him breaks Hakyeon away from Taekwoon, turns his head to his face.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Hakyeon shakes as they both move perfectly synchronised, measured thrusts that he wants more of, and then he is kissed again.  
  
This feeling, how do you describe it? How do you describe how it feels when your body is being used like that? Its like being set aflame while you are fire yourself, ecstasy in a bottle and you greedily down it all because your consciousness has left you long ago.  
  
Suddenly Hakyeon sees a mirror on the wall that was not there before, and he sees them, sees it.  
  
Both men try to get a piece of him, kissing either his lips or limbs, panting “I love you” while trying to keep on their feet. Their hands are wrapped around him, supporting his weight and moving him to their liking. Their faces are pink and sweat-plastered, and he sees it, he can see how both their erections slide into him and threaten to make him fall apart.

And then both men look at him through the reflection on the mirror, bittersweet and on the edge of melting themselves.  
  
“Hakyeon” it echoes brokenly as they try to smile, and he feels like he is being filled up even further.

He throws his head back moaning their name and he shatters, enveloped in the limbs of his beloved ones as the fire is burning his insides.  
  
Both men reach the edge beneath him, accompanying him as everything goes white, with chocked moans on their own.

 

-

He wakes up, breathing heavily.

His face feels hot, his hair sticks on his face.

 

  
His pants are wet.  
  
  
  
It was...  
  
It was a dream. Just a dream.

  
He still feels them.

He still feels the garters cutting into his flesh as both men move into him, still feels the heat, the smell, their hands, their mouths, the sweet pressure on his insides.

   
His throat gets tight.

  
He starts to cry into his sheets.

 

  
  
“Once...  
  
  
I want you to make me yours, just once.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
